Disgaea DS
Disgaea DS is the second port of Disgaea: Hour of Darkness and a port of its PSP remake for the Nintendo DS. Contents Disgaea DS includes all features added in the PSP remake as well as the ablility to recruit extra characters such as Adell and Rozalin. It uses the Top Screen of the Nintendo DS as map grid in battle. It is also used to display character status screens rather than the Touch Screen. The Touch Screen can be used to select commands due to the new touch buttons added. It can be used to also move Laharl in the Hub World. Disgaea DS also features PvP multiplayer and the ability to sell items to other people. Limitations Due to the limitations of the Nintendo DS hardware compared to the PlayStation 2 or PSP, multiple aspects of the game were downgraded or removed. There is no voice acting other than the opening cutscene and Next Episode Previews due to the limitations of the DS Game Card's storage size. The BGM has significantly reduced quality compared to the PSP version of the game, as well as having no vocals or lyrics in songs. Like the PSP version, the tracks "One with the Stars" and "The Invasion From Within" are absent. The visuals of special skills has been reduced in quality. Most special attacks cause the screen to black out with only the user and enemies affected being visible, to account for the limits of the GPU and memory of the Nintendo DS. Story The story remains the same from the original Disgaea, including all stages and cutscenes. It also retains Etna Mode and the extra stages from the PSP remake. Stages On March 5th it was discovered in the weekly scans of Famitsu Magazine that there had officially been an announcement for Disgaea: Prince of the Demon World and the Red Moon (魔界戦記ディスガイア 魔界の王子と赤い月, Makai Senki Disugaia Makai no Ōji to Akai Tsuki, "Netherworld Battle Chronicle Disgaea: The Prince of the Netherworld and the Red Moon") for the Nintendo DS. No additional information or screenshots were included in the scans. On March 7th, NIS America released a statement on the U.S. release of a new edition of Disgaea: Hour of Darkness for the Nintendo DS. The game will be a port of the PSP version (Afternoon of Darkness), retaining Etna Mode and would also include multiplayer gameplay. In order to fully utilize Nintendo DS's capabilities several key improvements will be made to the user interface and game system. Unlockable Characters As well as the unlockable characters from the original Disgaea: Hour of Darkness, the bonus characters from the PSP Afternoon expansion have also returned: Adell and Rozalin from Disgaea 2 will be unlockable, as well as the Dark Assembly guide, Pleinair. Overlord Zetta will also be present as an unlockable, playable character. System Disgaea's game system is simple. It has the same basic concept as other strategy RPGs, but uses many unique features and enhancements. The Nintendo DS version is said to contain the following features: *Geo Cubes – A new addition to the PSP version, Geo Cubes are magic items that add more depth to multi-player battles. They can be used to enhance abilities, summon monsters, or even to attack the enemies. (multiplayer mode only) *Demon Gadgets – Randomly generated items that appear on the battlefield. Units can power up by acquiring these gadgets. Some demon gadgets can level up a unit by 30 levels at once. (multiplayer mode only) *Touch Screen Controls - It would also take advantage of the Nintendo DS's touch screen. Packaging Artwork Disgaea_ds_boxart.jpg|''Makai Senki Disgaea: Makai no Ouji to Akai Tsuki'' Nippon Ichi Software Japan: 06/26/08 DisgaeaDS_boxart.jpg|''Disgaea DS'' NIS America North America: 09/23/08 Disgaea DS AU Cover.jpg|''Disgaea DS'' Square Enix Australia: 04/02/09 Disgaea DS EU Cover.jpg|''Disgaea DS'' Square Enix Europe: 04/03/09 External links *Disgaea DS Official English Site *Disgaea DS at Play-Asia.com Category:Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Category:Games